Temptations for Dancing
by Serenity-MoonGoddess
Summary: Sakura is a hiphop dancer that gets a job oppurtunity from the biggest choreographer, Sasuke Uchiha. Will the job get out of hand with sexual temptation. SasXSak
1. Beginnings are so boring

Temptations for Dancing

Hello all! This is my new story idea. I hope you like it. This might not be your everyday Naruto characters, but it is an everyday me. Well, at least the actions and school themes are. Again, I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I really am tired of this. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

A young woman stood outside one of the Performing Arts buildings. She looked at her watch. It was only two minutes past noon, so she had enough time. She crossed the street and headed to the nearest Starbucks. After ordering, she sat down and took out a business card. She scanned it yet again for the millionth time that morning. What exactly did this Uchiha want with Miss Sakura? Sure she could dance. There were thousands of chicks with her talent at the club, but yet she was chosen. Oh great. He did offer her a job though. Right now she needed some money and she could not deny that fact.

_Yesterday..._

_The crowd was silent as the performers came out—the one in the center most eye-catching. She had black hair with dark pink highlights and wore a black and white Egyptian ensemble. She sat on a mattress Indian-style—probably part of the Egyptian setting. _

_In the farther side of the room was a raven-haired young man. He looked bored. He asked the waitress for another glass of scotch. He wasn't drunk, just bored. He finally decided to look up at the next group of performers. Frankly, the others before them performed like shit, so he didn't care much for any more 'entertainment.' He was practically saying "Dance you scarecrows, dance!" He thought that these idiots would be no better. The music started..._

_He recognized the instrumental part..._

_**Hey ladies drop it down**_

_**Just wanna see you touch the ground**_

_**Don't be shy girl go Bananza**_

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer**_

_**Hey ladies drop it down**_

_**Just wanna see you touch the ground**_

_**Don't be shy girl go Bananza (hey girl)**_

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer**_

_He noticed one female. She was stunning. She was incredible. His eyes were following every movement of her body. He looked down and noticed he had an erection. He didn't care if his lower region wanted her. She was moving with such skill, he thought every other person in the room had suddenly disappeared. _

_**Girl I must say you the flyest thang in here**_

_**So hot I gon' need some rain in here**_

_**Type to make ex-gangstas bang in here**_

_**Girl you could do anything you want in here**_

_**Clown if you want to, frown if you want to**_

_**You ain't even gotta drop down if you want to**_

_**Cause I'd rather see you shake it standin**_

_**Either way you do it girl you look outstandin (uhuh)**_

_**And now you got me spending (uhuh)**_

_**The way you got that body bendin (uhuh)**_

_**Ass like that girl you gotta be kickin(uhuh)**_

_**And we goin to church next day repentent**_

_**Lap dancing for my FA crew**_

_**Slide it ova to boo cause he want some too**_

_**Up in the VIP with no fee**_

_**Blessing you with the G even tho we gettin it free so**_

_He watched as she dropped it all...the...way...down...Oh God! He ran out to the bathroom in the back. He came out moments later, feeling relieved only to run back out again. He heard the music pumping through the bathroom walls, nearing an end._

_**Hey ladies drop it down**_

_**Just wanna see you touch the ground**_

_**Don't be shy girl go Bananza**_

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer**_

_**Hey ladies drop it down**_

_**Just wanna see you touch the ground**_

_**Don't be shy girl go Bananza**_

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer**_

_He came out on the last few notes._

_**Shake ya body like a belly dancer**_

_The dancer exited off the stage. She went to have a seat at the bar and chatted with two other women, which we can guess are her friends._

_Sasuke walked over to the bar and sat on a stool next to the young goddess. He heard some giggles and sayings like 'He's hot', but none from her. She just laughed at her friends and called them insane. I see. She's the hard-to-get type._

"_Ask him something stupid. Five bucks if he disses you, ten if he plays along."_

"_Deal." It was her voice this time. Sasuke felt like laughing because he knew that they were talking about him. She was indeed something. He noticed her getting up and exiting through the back door. She came back moments later through the door closer to him with shades and a wind-swept hair-do, her Egyptian outfit replaced with jeans, sneakers, and a cropped shirt. She walked over to him and lifted her shades. She probably retrieved them when she went outside._

"_Ahem...So...What drives your boat, baby?" She said in a seductive Elvis-like talk._

"_You do sexy mama. Ah-huh..." She laughed and mouthed a "thank you" before turning her direction to her friends._

"_TEN BUCKS INO, AND I LIKE IT IN CASH ONLY!!!" She turned back around to face Sasuke._

"_Hi, my name is Sakura." She held out her hand which Sasuke gladly shook._

"_How are you this evening Miss Sakura? My name is Sasuke._"_ He handed her a business card. "You did a wonderful performance tonight. Please give me a call." Sakura stared wide-eyed at the card in disbelief, then at Sasuke's retreating form as he left smiling. _

"_Sakura, let me see!" Tenten practically tackled her, reaching for the card._

"_...No, give it back!" Sakura yelled. Ino sat on one of the stools drinking some Vodka._

"_Idiots." she said. A dude past by and turned to look back at Ino._

"_Hey. Do you know them?" The guy questioned Ino._

"_No, never met them in my life. Let's go." She said dragging him to the other side of the bar. They started to chat. Tenten finally got hold of the card and read it out loud._

"_Mr. Sasuke Uchiha...President Director and Choreographer of the Performing Arts Center...number?"_

"_No! Don't read that aloud."_

"_Well it looks like you need to give him a call." The two girls remembered something and turned around._

"_INO!!!!!" They stomped angrily toward her, snatched her by the arms, and apologized to the boy for the inconvenience. They did give him Ino's number though_.

"_Don't take me away. I beg of you!" Ino said while being dragged away._

_Today..._

Sakura drank her vanilla-bean frappachino, then paid for it and a cinnamon muffin at the counter. She ate her muffin while crossing the street. She finished it before entering the large building. She thought about what this could do for her and if it would change her entire life...

**Author's Note**

I hope you all review. This is my second story thus far. Please Review! By the way, this song is by Akon, called Bananza (belly dancer). Listen to it while reading, it will give you a better feel of the music.


	2. Introductions Take too long

Thank you all for your reviews. I will update faster for you all. Email me for any questions concerning the story. Oh right...I'm forgetting something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Happy ya freakin' ass-crackers. Ahhhh! I didn't mean it that way. Please don't hurt me. On with this lifeless story! Lol, j/k.

_Chapter 2:_ Introductions take too long

Sakura entered the large building, feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. She entered the building, her black heels clicking on the tiled floor—bad day to wear heels because everyone was staring. She groaned inwardly. Suddenly a boy about her height appeared. He was weird-looking. A large forehead—even larger than hers—and huge, and I mean _huge_ glasses. He stepped in front of her.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Um...yes...I'm looking for the dance studio."

"Go to the left wing, it's all the way at the end. Here is a map."

"Thank you very much." She took the map and left without a second thought. She looked down at the map.

"Yes! There is a bathroom along that route. I can change out of these annoying heels."

She was carrying a small sports bag with sneakers, socks, and deodorant. Her clothing was good enough to dance in. She had a white, cropped tank top, her bellybutton-ring showing, (A/n: The ring was of a pink dragon.) and some white baggy capris with laces on the sides. She had chains for a belt.

She hurried to the bathroom and changed into her white sneakers. She took off her belt and dropped it in the bag. Feeling satisfied, she headed for the dance studio. She stopped at the double doors before entering. 'I can do this' she repeated over and over again in her head. She walked in very slowly, scanning the room for the sight of anyone. No one was there. She sighed heavily. She was about to enter when something startled her...

"Hello Sakura!" It was Sasuke.

"Eep!" She was about to fall face first on the floor, but he caught her.

"Don't ever do that!" she said punching him playfully on the arm. "You scared the shit out of me you bum."

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, too bad. We have to meet some people."

"Eh??"

"Come on." He said grabbing her hands. 'This is going to be a very, very, long day.' She inwardly slapped herself for coming here in the first place.

"This is the secretary of the building...

These are the board members...

The photographers...

Ballet instructor...

Security...Blah, blah, blah..." this went on until about three in the afternoon. The constant "yes", "no", "maybe", "I dance...I'm a student..." So on and so forth.

Sasuke took her to a room on the second floor. The best part was that it had NO PEOPLE!

"Finally. I'm free!" Sakura yelled dramatically while falling onto one of the couches when they entered the room.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke said sarcastically. "And correction, you're not free...yet. I still have to see what you came up with."

"Blah, blah, blah. Is that all you can do?" Sakura said while laughing. She took out her CD. "Here. Track three." She said while standing up. Sakura attempted to move the sofas for more room while Sasuke put the CD into the stereo system.

"Um...Sasuke...a little help please." Sakura was now pushing for dear life with no luck. Sasuke chuckled.

"Women."

"What did you say Mr. I'm-so-hot-n-cool-n-sexy...oops." She realized what she just said, but it was a bit too late. She blushed, but attempted to hide that with anger. "Ugh...as of right now, you are number one on my death list."

"Ooh...I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. He lifted up the couches and placed them on the other side of the room. When he was done, he stared at her for a while.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"So...you think I'm...hot?" He asked smirking.

"You are so unbelievable. Can we please get started?" He played the track to Aaliyah's "Are you that somebody"

_**Dirty South (uh-huh)  
Can ya'll really feel me (feel us)  
East coast feel me (feel us)  
West coast feel me  
Dirty south (say what)  
Can ya'll really feel me (huh)  
East coast feel me (baby girl)  
West coast feel me (huh uh**_

She started dancing. Again, Sasuke was in shock. She moved with such rhythm and beat. She was amazing!

_**Boy,  
Won't you pick me up at the park right now  
Up the block while everyone  
Sleep, Sleep, Sleep  
I'll be waitin there  
Wit my trench, my lugz, My hat  
Just so I'm low key  
If you tell the world  
Don't sleep, you know that we'll be weak  
Oh Boy,  
See I'm trusting you  
with my heart, my soul  
I probably shouldn't let you but, If I  
If I let this go...**_

The President of the Center came in, unnoticed by Sakura. His name was Kakashi. Sasuke noticed but said nothing. He didn't want to interrupt Sakura.

_**Right now I'm naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody (uh)  
Tell me are you that somebody (uh)**_

Sasuke stepped in on Timbaland's part. Sakura nodded her head in approval and at the music's sound and beat.

_**Baby girl  
I'm the man from the big VA  
Won't you come play round my way  
Gotta listen to what I gotta say  
Timbaland  
Don't you know I am the man  
Rock shows from Virginia to Japan (what)  
Have people shakin shakin my hand (what)  
Baby girl  
Better known as Aaliyah  
Give me goosebumps and high fevers  
Making playahaters to believers  
Don't you know  
Gotta tell somebody cuz…  
Cause I really need somebody (Uh huh)  
Tell me are you that somebody! (Say What!)**_

They began a sensual grind and Sasuke gave Sakura a quick spin. He danced with Sakura through the rest of the song as the song started to finish.

_**Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me are you that somebody**_

When they finished, a round of applause erupted. Sakura practically jumped in Sasuke's arms at the outburst. Half of the entire staff was at the door—even the president! Sasuke said thank you and Sakura followed suit.

"Thank you, thank you. Now if you don't mind, get the hell out!" Sasuke said.

**Author's Note**

Thank you all again for reviewing. Now, review some more. Please and Thank you. I really appreciate it. I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I'm getting there. Geeze! Again, that was "Are you that somebody" by Aaliyah.


	3. The Chase

Thank you all for reviewing. I apologize for any mistakes last chapter and for any reason this chapter. It is currently midnight so I might be a little drowsy, that and I'm drinking Vodka. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Now on with this damned forsaken story! Mwahahahaha...ignore that.

_Chapter 3: _The Chase

Sasuke looked pissed as he paced all over the room. Sakura listened to her MP3 Player while deciding on some new dance moves. There was some sort of tension in the room. Sakura figured that there was more on Sasuke's mind than a sneaky crowd of staff members. She decided that it was none of her business, so she planned on ignoring it. Unfortunately, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Um...Sasuke, are you feeling okay? You seem...um...what's the best word to put it…? Tense!"

"Tense? Sakura, I think all of that dancing has finally gotten to your head." Sasuke said, now smiling.

"Oh...so I'm the one going nuts. Well reality check! I'm not the one pacing around the room like some damn dog having to find a place to go and shit!" She was obviously pissed, Sasuke now amused.

'Man is she cute when she's mad.' He thought. 'Maybe I'll further aggravate her.'

"Sakura!" he gasped.

"What, what?" She said now scared.

"Is that a...a...ZIT!"

"!!!!" She almost fainted.

"Sike! Just joking." He said laughing uncontrollably. She didn't answer. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. His head was cocked to the side. "Sakura?"

She got up slowly, moving closer and closer towards Sasuke. Then she poked him hard in his chest, forcing him to take a step backwards.

"You." She said poking him again.

"I am sick and tired of your ass." She poked him again.

"Always thinking everything is so damn funny." Again.

"Well ya know what?" Again.

"This is what I think of you every...single...day." She poked him even harder this time. He stepped back, only to flip over the couch.

"Humph. Serves you right." She turned around and headed toward the vending machine near the entrance and bought herself some Doritos. Then she sat back down on the couch and took out some papers that was her uncompleted homework. She took out her pen and started to write, while eating chips and listening to music on her MP3. (A/n: That is my usual way of doing homework. Lol.)

Sasuke sat there like a dummy in pure amazement.

_On the other side with Sakura..._

Sakura was singing a tune from Linkin Park, Numb. She was stuck on a problem and decided that she needed a break.

"I didn't appreciate that." Sasuke breathed on her neck.

"Eep!" Sakura rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger toward Sasuke.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?"

"Well why did you have to push me over that damned couch?" He said stepping in closer.

"Correction, I poked you and _you're_ the one that stepped back!" She said stepping in.

"Woman!"

"Man!"

"You're annoying." He glared.

"I can be even more annoying! Watch this...AHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming woman."

"No! I'll scream if I want to!"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you!" He banged her up against the wall, holding her waist. He roughly kissed her and she kissed him back. He released her after a few seconds.

"There. That made you shut up." He whispered in her ear. Sakura was momentarily shocked but still tried to wiggle herself out of his hold.

"Miss Lady, (A/n: that is one of my nicknames.) What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Miss Lady is trying to pry herself out of your hands."

"Well sorry for the inconvenience, but that's not going to work."

"Damn it!" She mentally tried to calculate her chances of escaping.

"Sakura, it's not going to work. I'll just slam you up against this wall...again." Sakura didn't listen. She pushed him and ran, but his speed was incredible. He slammed her against the wall just as predicted.

"Damn." She whispered. She suddenly got an idea.

"Fine. I give in. I'm not going to run anymore. Let me go already, I just want to go to the snack machine."

"Which snack machine?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"The one right there, duh! I'm not going to leave the room." Sasuke put on the best innocent smile while Sasuke glared at her accusingly. He finally gave in.

"Hn. Well at least you've finally learned your place."

"Yes master Uchiha. Can I go now?" He let her go. She climbed up the four stairs and went to the snack machine. She placed fifty cents in the lot and ran. She ran? Sasuke was glaring at the wall he had Sakura pinned to only seconds ago.

"Sakura?"

"..." No reply. He turned around. 'She's gone?! Damn it!'

_With Sakura..._

"Oh that sucker." She went to the geeky looking boy she met earlier.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mr. Uchiha's office is located?"

"Fifth floor, first door to the right."

"Thank you." She ran to the elevator. Then she saw...Sasuke? 'Holy shit!'

"Come on elevator, close. Close!" She closed her eyes hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he saw her and made his way to the elevator. The door closed right on time.

"Well if you want me to chase you Sakura, then it is a chase you will get." He said to himself...

**Author's Note**

Ooh...what is the big-bad Sasuke going to do. Please review. There might be some cookies in it for ya. Chocolate-chip! :)


	4. Plan Backfires on Sasuke

Thank you all for reviewing. I apologize for any mistakes last chapter and for any reason this chapter. It is currently midnight so I might be a little drowsy, that and I'm drinking Vodka. Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Now on with this damned forsaken story! Mwahahahaha...ignore that.

_Chapter 3: _The Chase

Sasuke looked pissed as he paced all over the room. Sakura listened to her MP3 Player while deciding on some new dance moves. There was some sort of tension in the room. Sakura figured that there was more on Sasuke's mind than a sneaky crowd of staff members. She decided that it was none of her business, so she planned on ignoring it. Unfortunately, her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"Um...Sasuke, are you feeling okay? You seem...um...what's the best word to put it…? Tense!"

"Tense? Sakura, I think all of that dancing has finally gotten to your head." Sasuke said, now smiling.

"Oh...so I'm the one going nuts. Well reality check! I'm not the one pacing around the room like some damn dog having to find a place to go and shit!" She was obviously pissed, Sasuke now amused.

'Man is she cute when she's mad.' He thought. 'Maybe I'll further aggravate her.'

"Sakura!" he gasped.

"What, what?" She said now scared.

"Is that a...a...ZIT!"

"!!!!" She almost fainted.

"Sike! Just joking." He said laughing uncontrollably. She didn't answer. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. His head was cocked to the side. "Sakura?"

She got up slowly, moving closer and closer towards Sasuke. Then she poked him hard in his chest, forcing him to take a step backwards.

"You." She said poking him again.

"I am sick and tired of your ass." She poked him again.

"Always thinking everything is so damn funny." Again.

"Well ya know what?" Again.

"This is what I think of you every...single...day." She poked him even harder this time. He stepped back, only to flip over the couch.

"Humph. Serves you right." She turned around and headed toward the vending machine near the entrance and bought herself some Doritos. Then she sat back down on the couch and took out some papers that was her uncompleted homework. She took out her pen and started to write, while eating chips and listening to music on her MP3. (A/n: That is my usual way of doing homework. Lol.)

Sasuke sat there like a dummy in pure amazement.

_On the other side with Sakura..._

Sakura was singing a tune from Linkin Park, Numb. She was stuck on a problem and decided that she needed a break.

"I didn't appreciate that." Sasuke breathed on her neck.

"Eep!" Sakura rolled off the couch and onto the floor. She stood up and pointed an accusing finger toward Sasuke.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?"

"Well why did you have to push me over that damned couch?" He said stepping in closer.

"Correction, I poked you and _you're_ the one that stepped back!" She said stepping in.

"Woman!"

"Man!"

"You're annoying." He glared.

"I can be even more annoying! Watch this...AHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming woman."

"No! I'll scream if I want to!"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you!" He banged her up against the wall, holding her waist. He roughly kissed her and she kissed him back. He released her after a few seconds.

"There. That made you shut up." He whispered in her ear. Sakura was momentarily shocked but still tried to wiggle herself out of his hold.

"Miss Lady, (A/n: that is one of my nicknames.) What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Miss Lady is trying to pry herself out of your hands."

"Well sorry for the inconvenience, but that's not going to work."

"Damn it!" She mentally tried to calculate her chances of escaping.

"Sakura, it's not going to work. I'll just slam you up against this wall...again." Sakura didn't listen. She pushed him and ran, but his speed was incredible. He slammed her against the wall just as predicted.

"Damn." She whispered. She suddenly got an idea.

"Fine. I give in. I'm not going to run anymore. Let me go already, I just want to go to the snack machine."

"Which snack machine?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"The one right there, duh! I'm not going to leave the room." Sasuke put on the best innocent smile while Sasuke glared at her accusingly. He finally gave in.

"Hn. Well at least you've finally learned your place."

"Yes master Uchiha. Can I go now?" He let her go. She climbed up the four stairs and went to the snack machine. She placed fifty cents in the lot and ran. She ran? Sasuke was glaring at the wall he had Sakura pinned to only seconds ago.

"Sakura?"

"..." No reply. He turned around. 'She's gone?! Damn it!'

_With Sakura..._

"Oh that sucker." She went to the geeky looking boy she met earlier.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mr. Uchiha's office is located?"

"Fifth floor, first door to the right."

"Thank you." She ran to the elevator. Then she saw...Sasuke? 'Holy shit!'

"Come on elevator, close. Close!" She closed her eyes hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately he saw her and made his way to the elevator. The door closed right on time.

"Well if you want me to chase you Sakura, then it is a chase you will get." He said to himself...

**Author's Note**

Ooh...what is the big-bad Sasuke going to do. Please review. There might be some cookies in it for ya. Chocolate-chip! :)


	5. School Days

Thank you for reviews. At least one of my reviewers appreciated the imaginary cookies. Thanks to those that requested songs, I'll put them up in certain chapters, so don't be mad if your song didn't go up first because you reviewed first. Thanks again. I hope this chapter goes okay. One more thing, I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Zzzzzzz...snore...zzzzz (gets whacked in the head with beer bottle.) I'M UP! Who's dead. Sorry...I don not own Naruto...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_Chapter 5: _School Days 

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke sat there in the crowd of the performance. Sakura was there on stage, she couldn't move. The music started playing. She was pushed in front of the audience. She had a microphone in front of her. 'Singing?' inner Sakura thought. She had to sing. The one thing she_

_hated most. She tried to run from the group of chanting people, but her shoes were glued to the floor. Literally. _

'_What the hell do these people want from me.' She thought. Suddenly the mick started growing facial features. It came to life and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Come on. Sing for us toots." 'It' said, giving her a wink. She felt nauseated. _

"_Ugh...Sure." She sang the first note then fainted._

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock went off.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled from her spot on the floor. She must have fell over from her bed during her dream. Sakura lives in a townhouse with Ino. Her parents and Ino's parents got them a home before school ended and college started.Basically kicking them out.

Sakura looked around her room for her cell. She crashed her bed last night, not bothering to change after that entire day with Sasuke.

Her room was painted blue with green and purple color versions of her pictures and photos all over the wall. On the right side of the room was a walk-in-closet. Her guitar was on a stand. She had a desk on the left side of the closet. In the middle of the walk-in-closet was a row of three manicans dressed up in outfits made by her. Sakura is also a designer of many of her own clothes. On the left side of her room was her own bathroom. The color style was green, with a few purple and blue objects (A/n: my fav colors!). She had a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Other stuff were scattered around the room.

Sakura found her cell by the dresser.

"Three missed calls. By who?" She flipped her phone and they were all from Sasuke. "I better call him back when I reach school."

Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth, and whatever else you do in the morning. She ran down stairs fully dressed in an all black and pink outfit with pink and black-striped skull arm warmers.

Ino was downstairs eating some cereal. Sakura took out a bowl and joined her

"So howwas your day yesterday?" Ino asked out of conversation.

"Kind of funny actually. Oh, I made out with the hot guy from the club." Sakura said the last part very fast as if it was no big deal. Ino ignored it. She would probably bug her later. She got ready to go to school.

They walked to school since it was only a few blocks away. They met up with Tenten and Hinata. They talked about pointless stuff and decided to take the long way. They were walking in front of the school building, about to turn the corner when they heard a crowd of squealing girls. Sakura was calling Sasuke on her phone. They pushed through the way of the crowd to see what was going on.

"Hey! Move it fatso!" Sakura yelled at a chick.

"Man o man, do I hate anorexic chicks." Tenten stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"MOVE BEFORE WE SHOOT YOU!" Sakura and Tenten yelled. The crowd immediately backed away.

"Thank you." Hinata said. The girls looked only to see the one and only...Sasuke.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said with her hand over her face. She hung up her phone before she dropped it. Her jaw fell open.

"Sakura, isn't that the dude we met at the club?" Ino whispered.

"Uh-huh." Was all she could say to reply.

"Really?" Hinata came in the conversation. "I didn't see him."

"Well you were DJing, so you wasn't able to."

"Ooh, okay." The bell rang and the girls went inside. The crowd of girls continued to follow at Sasuke's feet. So this was his big surprise. There's more.

_**SamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaS**_

The girls went to their lockers. Sasuke looked at his locker number. Locker number 208. He went to it and saw his favorite black and pink headed girl. 'Oh great' he thought. He approached his locker. Sakura didn't notice until she heard him telling the girls to leave.

"So, how do you like my fanclub?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Haha, very funny. To tell you the truth, I hate them. They are complete bitches."

"Why do you hate them?"

"They hate me because I'm not one of 'them'. By 'them' I mean, anorexic and stupid, always having sex in who knows where. I have every reason to hate them if you ask me. And when did _you _get a fanclub?"

"Ever since I registered here. You want to be the president?" He said giving her a wink.

"Ewwwwwwww...cutties." Sakura laughed. "Yeah right, I rather be lesbian."

"Really. Are you lesbian?"

"I rather die than be lesbian."

"Really? Can I kill you?"

"I rather be the president of your fanclub." Sakura walked off laughing. It took Sasuke some minutes to realize it.

"REALLY?" He ran off to Sakura before they entered their next class. "I hope you know, I'm going to be ignoring you all day."

"Why?" Sakura had a look of confusion on her face.

"It's going to help me on one of my theories."

"What do you mean 'theories'?" Sasuke smirked and walked off to their first class.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Damn it. What theories?" He peeked his head out of the classroom door frame.

"Sakura? You're going to be late to class." He smiled.

'_This is going to be hell._' Inner Sakura thought.

Author's note

Please Review. This chapter was sucky, but I had to put up this before the fun started happening. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Best Damn Thing

Thank you for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to **xxiluvemoboyzxx**. I will be using one of your suggestions for this story. Avril Lavigne , "The Best Damn Thing." By the way, the guy in the elevator was not Naruto. And to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto no matter how much I try. On with your lives then!

_Chapter 6: _Best Damn Thing

Sakura entered the classroom feeling completely confused. She noticed that the teacher did not arrive yet. She took her seat next to Hinata. She stared blankly at the chalkboard. Then she felt a paper ball hit her head. She picked it up and stared back with daggers.

"Okay. Who threw the damned paper ball?"

"..." Sasuke was whistling, looking out an imaginary window. All of the other boys did the same thing.

"Okay. Nobody wants to fess up. I'll just have to beat everyone of your narrow asses after school. I expect to see you _all_ at two' ten." Sakura turned back around, only to get hit by five more. She ignored it. 'Sakura, just stay calm. One more hour.' Sakura tried to restrain herself from doing anything rash. The paper balls just kept coming, followed by paper airplanes.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you still have the straws from the café?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're going to make spit balls." Sakura had a devilish grin on her face.

"Aimed at who?"

"All of those tiny despicable fagots of men back there." Ino looked back. A paper ball smacked her right in the face. The boys were booming in laughter.

"Way ahead of ya sister."

"Tell Tenten, I'll tell Hinata."

_With the boys_

"Shikamaru, you hit Ino square in the face. Ahahahahaha..." Sasuke was howling in laughter. The other guys aiming for their next target. Naruto aimed for Hinata. Neji aimed for Ino. And Sasuke aimed for Sakura. They made attacks countlessly. They did not expect the next thing. Hinata got up to guard the door to make sure the teacher didn't come. Tenten got out a stack of paper while Ino took out the straws. Sakura took out her cell to text all of the boys. They all had the same message. 'Welcome to Hell. How may we assist you?'

They all looked up at Sakura who was smiling at them. They backed up their desks, but it was no use. They were trapped. The worst part was that Tenten got all the girls from the class to help. The chalk board had writing on it. It said:

Welcome to hell!

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Choji, Shino, Kankuro, Lee

_**SamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaSamanthaS**_

"I hope my students aren't mad that I'm late." Asuma said while walking down the hallway. He entered the classroom only to see the boys covered in spit balls and tied to each other. Only a few were dressed up in dresses and had make-up. The girls sat at the front of the room doing...work?

"Okay. What's going on?" He said a little confused at the site.

"The boys had a little...situation to deal with." Sakura said sweetly.

"Oh. Okay." Asuma didn't notice what was written on the board because he was writing below it.

_Rinnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg_

The bell rang and the girls exited out the room.

"Oh shit. I forgot my text book." Sakura panicked.

"Let's go back." Ino said. They entered the room. No one was there. Sakura got her text book and was about to leave when the door slammed close. Ino and Hinata tried to open the door while Sakura and Tenten searched the room.

"Alright you fagots, open the damn door!" Sakura yelled. She entered the closet while Tenten checked the other side of the room. The closet door closed, locking Sakura in and Sasuke was in front of it.

"I thought you were ignoring me, not trying to annoy me to death." Sakura said frustrated.

"This was more fun. What, not happy to see me?" Sasuke said playfully.

"No, right now I'm mad at you."

"Well, I guess I have to fix that." Sasuke disappeared.

"What?" Sakura said confused. Sasuke came behind her and pulled her into an embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"You are very short tempered." He whispered in her ear seductively. Sakura's heart stopped. "Gotta go." He said before disappearing once again. Someone started knocking on the door.

"Sakura?" It was Tenten.

"Yeah?"

"Open the door!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sakura quickly ran towards the door and opened it.

"Are you okay?" She looked worried.

"Yeah. We still have to kick those boys' asses!" Sakura said laughing.

"Let's go." The girls had got the door open and ran towards lunch. They went to the lunch line and noticed something different about the lunch ladies. They weren't ladies. It was Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. 'What the hell?' Sakura thought.

She looked at the food. It looked like it was...moving? The food was sick. Hinata saw Naruto pick a hair from his fake mole and place it in the meat loaf. (A/n: I feel like throwing up.) They had on wigs, and boobs. Wait...boobs? No. It must have been balloons or something.

"How may I help ya Suga?" Kiba said in a fake Grandma voice.

"Can I get some apple juice?" Sakura asked backing up a bit.

"Sure. Sasuka, please get the young lady some of our _special _apple juice." what in the world, Sasuka?

"You mean the homemade one?"

"Yes." Sasuke came back with a bottle filled of mixed foods and who knows what. He slammed it on her tray and said, "Enjoy."

When Sakura reached the trash can, she threw it away not bothering to turn back. Sasuke was checking her out the entire time.

"Hey Loverboy, stop daydreaming. We still have to place orders." Kiba whispered.

Hinata got out of line and went by Sakura. The two girls watched the seen from the other side of the room.

Tenten was next. The 'lunch ladies' slammed some grub on her plate.

"What is this?"

"Why it's food you little unappreciative skank." Naruto said in a high-pitched voice.

"Why don't you eat it?" Tenten lifted up her tray and slammed it in Kiba's face. Grub and all.

"That's it, your going down!" Kiba yelled. And so the food fight began. Tenten and Ino ran under a table with Sakura and Hinata. Sakura stuck her head up and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" A slump of green stuff landed right in front of the girls.

"Oh shit. Retreat. Find another table." Sakura said. They crawled their way to another table. They noticed that food was being thrown under the table purposely. The entire student population in the cafeteria was aiming at them.

"Theme music!" Someone yelled. An DJ appeared putting in a CD...

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that  
looks bad  
**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**

The girls were being chased around the cafeteria. While running, Sakura grabbed an umbrella from a nerd.

"Thanks." She used it to block any food attacks.

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't  
you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Alright Alright  
yeah**

"Haha suckers!" Tenten yelled. That was until she fell. "Damn. I shouldn't have said anything." Neji came in the cafeteria door and looked down at Tenten.

"You really should be more careful." before she could retaliate, he lifted her up.

"Thanks Neji." She said before kissing him on the cheek. She ran off with her friends again.

**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend**

**But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see**

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

Ino found a water gun and filled it with food. She started shooting it at the enemies. "How do ya like me now?" She said laughing.

**Give me an A,  
always give me what I want  
Give me a V,  
be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L,  
let me hear you scream loud**

**One two three four**

**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see**

Hinata took a book and threw it at a random person.

"Hey! Who threw that!"

"It was her!" Hinata blamed it on a random girl and took off running.

**That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**

**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**

The principal entered the room in complete shock. No one noticed because they were still aiming for Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE! STOP AT ONCE YOU HOOLIGANS!" Everyone stopped, dropping whatever they had in their hands. "WHO DID THIS!"

Everyone pointed to the girls, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Damn." Sakura cursed under her breath.

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata! Sasuke! Naruto! OFFICE NOW!" She said before turning around to leave.

Author's Note

Thank you for reviewing. This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. For you all, It's no problem. I hope you like it. Review please. More imaginary cookies for ya!


	7. Detention

Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm starting a new story. So I'm pretty busy. Thanks again. I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to have fun, since detention is practically my second home. J/k.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Damn you all! On with the story!

_Chapter7: _Detention

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata! Sasuke! Naruto! OFFICE NOW!" She said before turning around to leave.

"Great." Tenten mumbled sarcastically.

"Great Sakura. This is all your fault." Sasuke said.

"Me?" Sakura said surprised. "You're the one that decided to throw those damn paper balls at my head. Don't blame shit on me."

"Have a seat children." The principal said as she walked off.

'Great, just great. I have to sit next to the idiot.' Sakura thought. 'Well at least the girls are on my other side.

"So...How is everyone doing?" Ino asked.

"How do you think were doing?!" everyone yelled in unison. Ino shrunk down in her seat.

"Just asking. Please don't kill me!" She said, now hiding under her chair.

"We're not going to kill you." Sakura said sweetly, "...yet." Ouch. Poor Ino. Principal Tsunade entered the room.

"YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION AT-"

"Oi woman, can you stop yelling." Sasuke said covering his ears.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, you all have detention at four in the morning." She shut the door before they started yelling. Smart. Very Smart.

"FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Tenten yelled while punching a nearby wall. Poor wall.

"PSYCHOTIC OLD HAG!" Ino yelled pounding on the door. Poor door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura said as she sunk into her chair.

"Well Sakura. It seems as though we have been stuck together yet again." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh shut it asshole."

"A little feisty. You wouldn't want to get fired from your job now would you?"

"Damn it." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He teased.

"Oh nothing. It's never nothing." She said with a fake smile.

"I didn't here you."

"Has anyone ever told you how great of a boss you are. Because you are one hell of a boss. You're the best Sasuke-sama."

"I love you too darling." He said smirking. Damn him and his hotness.

_Next day, 10 minutes before 4_

'Beep, Beep, Beep.'

"Damn alarm clock." Sakura mumbled sleepily. She looked at the alarm clock and practically jumped in the shower.

"I'm going to be late." She said as she ran out to find something to wear. Seven more minutes. She put on a pink tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it and some black capris. She grabbed a Granola bar, a pillow, a blanket, and her school stuff, then ran out the house. She didn't see her friends. They were probably already at the school.

She went to the door, but it was locked. 'What?'

"Open up damn it." She gave up and ran to the back. She found a ladder and grabbed it. She saw the window to Tsunade's office. She placed the ladder upright on the wall and started to climb it. She started knocking on the window. She saw her friends, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke looked straight out the window and smirked. 'Bastard.' she thought.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Sasuke said.

"Your hiding something Mr. Uchiha."

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan." Hinata yelled as she approached the window.She opened the window a little too fast and poor Sakura came crashing down.

"Ouch."

"Sorry S-Sakura-chan. I blame gravity." She said while hiding behind Ino. Sasuke was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Too bad the door was locked. Haha...oops." Sasuke stopped laughing once he saw Sakura's evil aura rise.

"You...are...the one...that...locked...the door...?" Yep, definitely mad.

Sasuke blinked.

"Three seconds Uchiha."

"Now Sakura can't we talk this over..."

"Three..."

"Don't be rash..." Insert gulp.

"Two..."

"Sa-ku-ra?" Insert cry for mother.

"One." Insert mad dash around the room.

"SASUKE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." Insert everyone sweat drop.

_After about...2 minutes_

Sasuke sitting next to Sakura. What's different you ask. Well, Sasuke is handcuffed to the nearby pole of the American flag.

They had to stay locked up in the room for three hours before school started. It's basically jail if you ask me.

"I'm bore!" yelled a frustrated Tenten.

"That's it. Ino tot he rescue!" Ino yelled. She placed on of her fingers on her chin and started to think. "Let's play house."

"NANI?" Sakura and Tenten yelled.

"House. H-O-U-S-E, house." She said calmly. "Sakura, Sasuke, you all are the parents." They blushed madly.

"But Ino-"

"No buts Sakura. Hinata is the baby, I'm the oldest sister, Tenten is the second oldest sister, and Naruto is the maid. If any one objects, I'm going to have to stick that flag pole so far up your asses, you won't be able to shit it out. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right. Let the game of house begin!"

**Author's Note**

I know, I know. Short chapter, but I'm writing a chapter for all of my stories and it's 2 in the fricken' morning. Review. Any suggestions for house? Leave comments.


	8. House Marriage Sucks

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. This chapter is a little crazy. Okay, it's hell of crazy. I would like to thank two of my reviewers for helping me in this chapter.

Special Thanks to: **kunoichi of darkness**

_Applause..._

And: **prettygurl1245**

_Applause..._

Yay! Whoopee! Woot, Woot! Thank you for wasting about 7 to 10 seconds of your natural born lives reading this. And to **kattylin** for her suggesting Gwen Stefani's, Yummy. Off you go then.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. DAMN YOU ALL!

_Chapter 8: _House Marriage Sucks (A/n: Name says it all people.)

"Ino, I'm not sure that there are fake boobs here." Naruto said a little frightened.

"Well then, to Plan B I say!" Ino said with here index finger pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

"Plan B?"

"Yes. Am I speaking Latin, Naruto?"

"No, but-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Go get some balloons."

"Where am I going to get balloons?"

"Do some magic and make it poof from thin air, duh!"

"Okay, seems logical enough, but where am I suppose to get a maid's costume?"

"More magic?" The t.v. suddenly turned on to a commercial advertisement.

"Call 1234-Presto and Mr. Deidara, the magician, will magically appear. Call now! Good bye." The t.v. turned off again.

"Did you see that Naruto? A MAGICIAN! Call...Him...NOW!!!!!" Ino was jumping up in the air.

"But-"

"I SAID NOW!"

"But Ino-chan, you stole my cell after your phone died."

"Right. About that...Let's call the magician!"

_With the other_s...

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What are we suppose to be doing again?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Let's pretend like we are doing something so Ino doesn't tackle us to death."

"Yeah, Ino-chan can be scary at times."

"Agreed."

"Sasuke-kun?"

'_Since when did she call me Sasuke-kun? Women._'

"Hn?"

"I hate you."

"Love ya too babes."

"You are unbelievable."

"And you're unbelievably sexy." Sakura started blushing. Why oh why did he tease her so? Well, it was for his own amusement I guess. Even I, the author, doesn't know the great Sasuke's reason.

"Hinata, Tenten?" Sakura called.

"Yes mommy?"

"Gaga...um...goo...um...mommy. That should be right. I mean...goo." Hinata said with her best attempt at baby talk.

"Must you really-"

"Yes we must mother."

"Gogo...what she said."

"Whatever. Can you ask Ino what we are wearing for this so called death game."

"Yes, right away mother."

"Yeah, yeah. Goo damn it." Hinata said frustrated. Who new acting would piss off little ole' sweet Hinata? Anyways, they left Sasuke and Sakura, all...alone..._TOGETHER! _Mwahaha...cough...choke.

"Ah!" Sakura fell back on the couch.

"Smooth move." Sasuke smirked.

'She is so sexy. I should just grab...No! Sasuke she is not going to get to you.'

'**Sure about that?' **inner Sasuke asked.

"Oh shut up."

"..." No reply.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sasuke was approaching her.

"Rescuing you."

"From what? The couch? Haha...now THAT is funny. No, Seriously?"

"..." No reply.

"Sasuke? Eep!" Sasuke was now on top of her...on a COUCH! "Sasuke?"

"..." Still no reply.

He leans in to kiss her...

Closer...

Closer...

Some more...

Still going...

Boy am I getting tired...

Keep going...

Almost there...

"OKAY YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP. WE HAVE CHILDREN WATCHING!" Ino yelled barging in.

Damn...

Doesn't that suck...

Haha...

"Hmpf. Stupid baby talk." Hinata mumbled.

"YOU'LL HAVE ENOUGH TIME AT THE WEDDING."

"Wedding. Ino...you're so funny." Sakura was behind the couch holding on for dear life.

"Fine, fine. No marriage...yet." Ino secretly mumbled the last part to herself.

"Yay!!! Naruto?"

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha?"

"What the hell are you wearing? And are those fake boobs or did you naturally have manboobs? You know, if you did I never really noticed. Or maybe I never knew but others-"

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Yes?"

"I had the magician make Naruto a woman for the time being."

"...cricket...cricket...chirp..."

Everyone else, "..."

"Oh come on, like you never had a magician change you into the opposite sex before."

"...cricket...cricket...man am I getting tired of this job."

"Oh croak it froggy."

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, "that's a cricket."

Everyone else, "..."

"Fine then. Ignoring that. Let's play house!"

"Ino, we are playing house."

"Well if we are playing, this is certainly the worst game of house I ever played."

"Ino, this is the only game of house you ever played."

"Oh really? Says who?"

"Said you, yesterday."

"Well then. This is certainly my last."

_Two Hours later (6 o'clock)..._

"Play the bridal music!" Ino yelled.

_**I'm feelin yummy head to toe  
You see me  
Ain't got no patience so let's go  
You see me  
Look, I'm diet drama  
Wanna spend the night  
Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes  
You see me **_

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered today for Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding...blah,blah. Any objections?" The magician asked. Yes the magician is marrying them. They were locked up in Tsunade's office for Pete's sakes (A/n: Never really got that saying. Oh well.)

"I OBJECT!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, the bride can't object in this type of wedding." Sasuke said indifferently.

"Well then, Ino objects. Right Ino?"

"Nope."

"Oh screw you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Be merry now."

"Why I'm I even in this so called 'wedding' of yours?"

"Well it's your fault that the two of you wouldn't stop arguing. 'I hate you...blah, blah, blah' and 'I hate you too' over and over again. Anyways, this is much better than house if you ask me."

"Well you're not the one going through marriage. Fake marriage I mean."

"Actually..." Deidara started

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both yelled.

"Can we continue please?"

"Whatever."

**I came back for my spotlight  
(For her spotlight)  
I disappeared like Houdini  
(Like Houdini)  
If yours didn't come out right  
(If it's not right)  
Go to Kinkos and xerox me  
I'm feelin yummy head to toe  
You see me  
Ain't got no patience so let's go  
You see me  
Look, I'm dietrama  
Wanna spend the night  
Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes  
You see me**

**I'm feelin yummy head to toe  
You see me  
Ain't got no patience so let's go  
You see me  
Look, I'm dietrama  
Wanna spend the night  
Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes  
You see me **

"Can someone please stop that annoying music! What ever happened to 'Here comes the bride'?"

"Sakura, that song is way overrated." Tenten said. Oh yeah, the same DJ from the cafeteria is playing the music.

"Stupid marriages." Sakura mumbled.

"You may now kiss the bride!"Sasuke smirked and kissed Sakura roughly on the lips. She gasped. Sasuke took this as his chance to enter. Bis mistake. As much as Sakura enjoyed this, she had to put on her Sakura look for her friends. What other way to end the kiss than with a classic slap across the face?

Slap

Ouch...

"Will you sign the papers please...by the way, BOY SHE BITCH-SLAPPED YOU.Sign write her please." Deidara said holding out a paper and a pen. Sasuke was holding his cheek but kept his oh-so-hot-n-sexy smirk on.

"Sasuke-kun, sign the damn thing. The sooner you do, the better."

"Hn." He picked up the pen and signed it.

"You are officially married. Here are your rings."

"What do you mean by officially married?"

"I mean, you go on a wonderful honeymoon, have children, live in a house. You're Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha now."

"You're telling me, this was an ACTUAL WEDDING?!"

"Yes. Isn't this what you wanted."

"NO!"

"Well...time for me to go!"

"INO! I'm going to kill your ass."

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Author's note**

thank you again for your reviews. If this isn't a problem, can someone please review on my other story Fashion Police. Pleeeaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! I beg of you. Tell noone of this. Bye, bye suckers!!!!!!


	9. The Bachelor Party Lemon

Thank you all for reviewing. Since Sakura and Sasuke **are **married, I have decided to have some fun. Mwahahaha...cough...choke. On to the um...disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. Blah, blah.

_Chapter 9: _The Bachelor Party Lemon

'_I hate Ino. I hate Sasuke. And I hate that stupid Magician! I hope they marry each other and have wonderful children. I hope they are ALL UGLY! Stupid weddings.' _A pissed off Sakura was walking toward the Uchiha mansion.

"How did I convince myself to come here? Ugh!" She was a few feet away, walking along the garden route. There was a big fountain in the middle, with benches and flowers around it. A maid, looking to be around her twenties came out.

"Good day Mrs. Uchiha." She bowed showing her respect.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is Sasuke?"

"Mr. Uchiha is in the showers, he'll be out in a few. May I get you something?"

"No thank you, I'll wait." The maid did a retreating bow before leaving. Sakura sat on the ledge of the fountain. She took her shoes off and gently placed her feet in the semi cold water.

"BOO!"

"What the hell? Ah!" What can I tell ya? She fell in. "SASUKE!"

"Yes darling?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Don't you yes darling me." She looked up and blushed. He was only in his boxers.

"Find something you like Sa-ku-ra?"

"Gosh, you're such a perve!"

"And you're so smexy! Mind if I join you?"

"No-"

"It's decided then." He jumped into the water then disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Miss me?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Sasuke..." He slowly slid his hand down her back and torso. He went further down until...he grabbed her butt. Back up. Her butt?!

"Sasuke." Sakura had an anime vein pop on her head.

Smack.

Twice so far.

Sasuke is on and rolling.

Insert smirk.

Insert drenched Sakura in a white T-shirt.

Insert perverted smirk. Sasuke stares at her bra.

Sigh...Insert another slap.

"Bastard, perve, all the names in the book!"

"Including sexy."

"Shithead!"

"Forehead!"

"Ass!"

"Ugly!"

"Jerk!"

"Anorexic Barbie!"

"George W. Bush!"

"Wait, whaaaa..."

"Sorry, got that off of American television."

"Oh...Clooney!"

"Huh?"

"American T.V."

"Right...right."

"Sooo..."

"Bachelor party!"

"What?"

"A bachelor party. We should have a bachelor party. I mean, we wedded without one."

"Your point?"

"My idea of a wedding is not in a locked up office. I really want to have a bachelor party. Pleaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

"Fine. Was that all you are here for?"

"Yay! And yes that is all. Time for me to leave."

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Those moving trucks."

"YOU'RE MOVING MY STUFF IN!" She hopped over and sat on the ledge of the fountain.

"No! Ino is."

"Damn that woman. I swear she is a walking dead person." She mumbled. "Do I get my own room?"

"Nope."

"Why not? This is a hell of a mansion. It's ENORMOUS!"

"You're sharing my room."

"Are there two beds?"

"For what?"

"One for you and one for me."

"No, we're sleeping...together."

"..."

_At 1:00 p.m._

"Alright girls. Time to have some fun!" Sakura yelled. "Shop till you drop. It isn't my money!"

"Yay!"

The girls darted in the shopping mall, each with a thousand dollars in their hand.

"Look! A sale!" Tenten yelled from the escalator as they raced towards the entrance of a store. They were zipping through the mall. People gave them crazed looks.

They went in the bikini section.

"What do you think girls?" They all came out of the dressing rooms and watched each other.

"Perfect!" They all squealed.

"This is cute. So is this. And this. And oh dammit! Excuse me ma'am, how much for this whole rack." Ino asked the store's clerk. The woman looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, Neji is totally going to have a nosebleed." Tenten snickered secretly to herself.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun would go crazy?" a blush crept its way on Hinata's pale cheeks. "I am so going to wear this."

"Excuse me, how much for this kimono?" Sakura asked the old skinny looking manager. She had silver hair and a tremendous and hideous amount of make-up on her face.

"More than you could ever afford."

" Oh really? Look here you worthless old hag-"

_Slap_

"Show respect. I don't want your street money." Sakura's head was turned to the side. She started smirking.

"Are you laughing. Go back to the streets where you belong!"

Insert punch

"Don't ever...ever...disrespect me." Sakura slowly came over to the trembling woman and picked her up by the collar. "I hope you know that I could get your ass fired in a pinpoint. She threw the lady on a table it broke, and clothes were chattered everywhere.

"Clean this shit up!"Sakura said before walking off.

"Tenten-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Wanna go get someice-cream?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the ice-cream parlor.

"One vanilla cone and one chocolate cone please." The dude slowly turned around. He had a huge beard and was fat. But oddly familiar. There were two red stripes on either side of his face.

"You look familiar." Hinata said suspiciously.(A/n: Hinata does not stutter most in my fic)

"Oh no deary, never met ya in my life. Here ya go. Enjoy!"

"Thanks..." The girls retreated and went to a table close by. They put there bags on the floor next to their feet.

_With the boys_

Sasuke and Neji watched the seen threw binoculars. The girls came out of the dressing room in their bikinis. Uh-oh. Nosebleeds.

"Wow..."

"The girls..." Sasuke started

"look..." Neji added

"HOT!" they both said in unison.

"Let me see." Naruto said trying to grab the binoculars.

"Get off dobe."

_Crash_

The binoculars came crashing in pieces. (A/n: So the binoculars were cheap, sue me.)

"Naruto..." Sasuke grumbled.

Kiba took his position at the ice-cream shop.

"Take your position Akamaru."

"Ruff." Kiba got the ice-cream cones and handed then to the girls.

"Oh no deary, never met ya in my life. Here ya go. Enjoy!"

"Thanks..." The girls retreated and went to a table close by. They put there bags on the floor next to their feet. Akamaru snuck under the table by a nearby plant. He grabbed the lingerie in their shopping bags and ran off.

"Did you see something?"

"No, must be your imagination."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good work Akamaru."

"Ruff."

"Mission one complete."

_At 7:00 p.m._

"Let's go watch a movie."

"Okay."

"I wonder how the guys are doing."

"Probably nothing. They know if they went off with girls, we would surely kill them." Tenten said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Down Tenten. Down girl." Ino said backing away.

"Whatever physco."

"Let's watch...Epic Movie." Sakura said.

"Alright. To the Ino Mobile."

"I'm not even going to ask."

_At 11:00 p.m._

"Sakura, this club is pumpin'!" Tenten was bobbing her head to the sound of the music.

"What!

"I SAID THIS CLUB IS PUMPIN'!"

"Yeah!"

"Names." Asked the security.

"Reservations for Sakura."

"Oh the bachelor party. Right this way ladies." He smirked. The girls followed him to a part of the club. It took up about a quarter of the entire club.

"Make yourselves comfortable." They sat on the mats laid out on the floor. The 'security man' got up on the stage. Other friends of Sakura had arrived.

"What is he about to do?" Ino asked eyeing him. The guy started taking his shirt off as _Buy You A Drink_ came on.

"I know this fool aint about to-Oh My Gawd!" Tenten said, eyes in shock.

"He's sexy!"

"Ahh!!!!!" they squealed.

"Give me your number!" The other women were fighting for him.

"I love you!"

"Bobby, I love you!"

"Wrong room Whitney."

"If I'm wrong, I don't want to be right."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly the lights turned dim and four figures emerged.

Silence.

"Sasuke..."

"Neji..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Shika..."

"IN WOMEN'S NIGHTGOWNS?!" The girls yelled in unison.

They had on booty shorts and a t-shirt. The music _My Baby _by Kaci Brown played and they started stripping. All the other girls were moved to the other side of the club. They were alone. Wouldn't you like to know what was underneath those outfits.

"LINGERIE?!" The girls yelled.

Sasuke had on a black laced bra and underwear. Naruto had a hot pink laced corset and underwear. Neji had on a purple bra and lacy-lace underwear. And Shikamaru had a periwinkle corset with laced underwear. How divine.

"Hey that's ours!" Tenten yelled.

"So? We look better in them!" Sasuke said. Smirking.

"OMG! You go guys!" Sakura said on the floor laughing. The guys jumped off the stage and brought the girls to separate rooms. We are following Sasuke and Sakura...

"Sasuke, you look really funny. And cute." Sakura and Sasuke were in a room with a bed and bathroom. (A/n: you never know what clubs might be hiding. Guess what the bed is for. Wink-wink)

"Thank you."

"Not my idea of a bachelor party."

"Oh?" He banged here up against the wall. "Say that again?"

"This is the best bachelor party ever." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Good." He bent down and kissed her. He departed and started kissing down her neck. (A/n: She was wearing, a black tank-top and a blue jean-skirt with leggings.) He ripped her top revealing her bra.

"How cliche Master Uchiha." He smirked. He went down and pulled off her skirt and ripped off her leggings.

"You are so going to pay for that." She said. She was now only wearing her undergarments. He lifted her up and on the bed. He started nipping down her neck. He kiss her once again on the lips very roughly while unclasping her bra strap. She gasped.

"Sasuke..."

He slid down to her stomach and butterfly-kissed her bellybutton. She giggled.

"That tickles." He then noticed her belly-button ring.

"That really makes you look sexy."

"What does?" She looked down at herself a bit confused.

"Let me show you." He nibbled on the ring and licked the flesh there.

"Oh..." She started to moan. "Sasuke-kun...mmm"

"Yes?"

"This is torture." he chuckled. He went down and used his teeth to get rid of her underwear. Naughty Sasuke. He went down to her clit and plunged his finger into her.

One Finger...

"Mmmmmm..."

Two...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Three...

"Dammit Sasuke! Stop the torture."

Insert smirk.

He started to thrust in and out his fingers. Sakura was panting, wanting to feel more. Sakura was about to come. Sasuke replaced his fingers with his tongue, and when she came, he took in all of the fluids. He looked up at her.

"Still not done. Sa-ku-ra." He went on top of her. It took him by surprise when Sakura flipped him over.

"Oh no you don't." She went to his ears and whispered. "My turn." very seductively. She licked his earlobe before ripping his bra off. (A/n: How weird does that sound?) She went to his underwear and ripped it off and then gasped. '_Oh my Gawd. That thing is huge!'_

Then she did something unexpected. She fainted.

Thud

"Sakura?"

**Author's Note**

Don't kill meh! First lemon. I know she fainted, there was a reason for it all...I think. Okay maybe I just got too imaginative. Anyways, thank you reviewers. I hope you like it. It was an extra longgggggggggggggggg chapter. I'm sleepy. Bye, bye, suckers!


	10. Around The World In 30 Days

THANK YOU! I can't believe I have this many freakin' reviews. I have decided to change my original idea for this chapter to go with my ending. Do not fear, the story is not going to end as of yet. So thank you again. If I could say thank you for about a million times, I totally wouldn't do it. I'm joking. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mines as of yet...

_Chapter: _Around The World in 30 Days

"Sasuke-kun? Oh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was currently on top of a certain sleeping Uchiha.

"Mmm..." Sasuke rolled over sleepily to face Sakura.

"Dammit Sasuke, wake up." Sakura threw a pillow at his head. Sasuke grabbed it before it could reach his head.

"Sakura...what are you doing here? Am I dreaming?"

"Um...dude, I like live here now. Remember?"

"Oh right. Why are you on top of me?"

"Trying to wake you up obviously."

"It's Saturday."

"Exactly. Time to go to the studio."

"Will you be there?"

"Sasuke I'm not a dream dammit. I work for you, so of course I'll be there."

"Right, I knew that."

"Whatever. I'll be in the shower."

"..."

"You better be up when I get back." Sakura was about to leave 'their' bedroom but stopped.

"Hn." Sasuke sat up on his bed. The window on the blue and white wallpaper next to the bed let in an enormous amount of light. Sasuke rubbed his eyes noticing the black and pink-haired female in the bathroom doorframe.

"Okay, I'll be in the shower then..." Sakura went inside the bedroom's bathroom and saw Sasuke already turning on the hot water. "Oh now you decide to wake up."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." he turned on the shower and started taking off his boxers. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming in, because I prefer you being naked."

"I'll come in when you're done. I was only trying to wake you up." Sakura was laughing uncontrollably before she shut the door, leaving a shocked Sasuke in his boxers.

* * *

_Twenty-Five minutes later..._

Sakura came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her fragile wet body. The wet streaks of her hair were pinned around her face, making her look irresistibly sexy. She walked out of the warm bathroom and into the cool-aired bedroom. She sighed heavily with her eyes closed for what seems forever before opening them. When she did, she saw Sasuke on her bed smirking.

"What is so amusing?"

"What is so amusing is your face when you see your uniform for the current project of the studio." Sasuke had too much of an ego to let the view in front, get the better of him. 'Damn she's sexy.'

"...A uniform? What kind of uniform?" Sakura asked backing away.

"This." Sasuke pulled out some clothes, more like pieces of cloth. The shirt was red with a black Japanese symbol in the middle that represented fire. It stopped around mid-stomach, which was intentionally cut there to show Sakura's belly-button ring. There was a strap on either side of the shirt that hung around the shoulders. The skirt was plaid in the colors black and red. It stopped somewhere between her butt and thighs. (A/n: Can you say extreme mini skirt?)

"There is no freaking way in hell I'm wearing that."

"Sakura, it is a required uniform."

"Since when?"

"Since the day you were hired."

"No."

"Sakura, do you want to get fired?" Sasuke threw her a smirk. Random fangirls on a nearby tree fainted and fell off their hiding spots. The two didn't notice.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You can't." Sakura was trying to think of a plan or some kind of excuse to get out of wearing that horrid uniform.

"I can. I just took hold of th entire company."

"When?"

"While you were in the shower. Get changed."

"One condition."

"What is that?" Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I get to add accessories, including clothes."

"Fine." Sasuke left the room leaving a grinning Sakura.

'That sucker.' Sakura thought.

'_**You know you want to wear it for HIM...'**_Inner Sakura said.

'No I don't. Go away.'

'_**Never!'**_Sakura sighed heavily before putting the uniform on. She then added some black pants underneath her very short miniskirt and a black short-sleeved button up shirt underneath her uniform shirt.

'Sasuke is so going to be pissed. I ruined his little fun.' Sakura smiled happily while skipping down the stairs.

* * *

_At the studio..._

"Why Sakura, why?" Sasuke looked Sakura up and down. He had to admit, even when she was almost completely covered, she still looked hot.

"Aw...is poor Sasuke not liking his view? Oh well." Sakura grinned.

"Oh, I'll get my view." He mumbled. Sakura punched him in the head.

"Oi, what was that for woman?" Sasuke said while rubbing his head.

"For being a pervert you jackass." They were arguing again when an annoying voice came in.

"Get away from our Sasuke-kun!" A blonde yelled in an irritating girly voice. There was a group of fangirls wearing 'I love Sasuke' t-shirts and booty-shorts.

"Please go away. You're annoying me. By the way, Sasuke is not OWNED by anybody but me."

"But-" Sasuke was about to argue but Sakura cut him off.

"Sasuke shut up."

"Don't tell him shut up." Another fangirl interjected.

"Oh?" Sakura walked toward the girl. Sasuke was inwardly laughing. He outwardly smirked. Sakura took out the stuffings of the girls chest then laughed. "Fake boobs? Are you kidding me?"

"Listen here you he/she-" She started but was cut off with a punch square in the face by Sakura.

"Damn. You're a very annoying little whore aren't you? Anyone got a problem?" The girl held her eye as Sakura brushed off herself. The other girls nodded no. "Good. SECURITY!"

"Yes Ms. Uchiha." A bunch of men filed in.

"Take these sluts away. Do as you please. Thank you." Sakura said while grabbing a laughing Uchiha and walking away. They walked in a deserted hallway. Sakura was stomping furiously while Sasuke sighed.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"You don't know, and yet you're not asking direction?"

"Yup."

"Are you drunk."

"It's a possibility." Sakura said calmly. Sasuke's sweat dropped yet again. They reached a door and Sakura opened it. There was a stage with instruments neatly arranged.

"Awesome."

"You like it?" Sasuke asked. He was smiling at the girl's childish look as she ran around the room. 'She's something.' Sasuke thought.

"Do you play?" She asked, handing him a guitar.

"Yeah."

"Play for me."

"No."

"Please Sasuke-kun." She asked with the irresistible puppy-dog eyes and pouted lips. Sasuke looked away to hide his blush.

"Fine." He took the red and white guitar and started playing. It was 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects. The instrumental part came on. Then the singing. Sakura blushed at the words in the lyrics.

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret **

Sasuke winked at Sakura who was madly blushing.

'Damn, he can play. Better yet sing.'

'_**He's so HOT. Tell him to marry us!'**_Inner Sakura screamed.

'Just act normal.' Sakura thought.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know **

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret **

Sakura started jumping up and down, and spinning her hair like a crazy rock-star fan at a concert. Sasuke laughed. She jumped on the stage and grabbed a guitar. She started playing at the solo guitar part. Sasuke got the idea and started singing while she played.

**The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I tried to but it's eating me apart  
Trace this nightmare **

He started to walk toward her and sang in her ear seductively.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) **

Sasuke backed up a little and sang toward Sakura.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) Don't tell anyone Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret) Hope that you can keep it My dirty little secret My dirty little secret My dirty little secret **

He leaned in on her. Sakura still playing the guitar didn't notice.

**Who has to know? **

Sasuke was inches away from Sakura's lips. He whispered... "Who has to know." before claiming her lips. Sakura pushed back her guitar and put her arms around Sasuke's neck while he had his hands on either sides of her waist. He backed her up against a wall, both not breaking their um...said... 'kiss'.

"Ahem..." Kakashi was leaning casually at the door. Sakura and Sasuke both jumped up in shock, blushing furiously.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that their little 'scene' was interrupted.

"We have an important meeting to attend to. You and Ms. Sakura must attend. Come now, follow me.

"Grr." Sasuke growled. Sakura was about to walk off when Sasuke caught her wrist.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered seductively in her left ear.

* * *

_At the meeting..._

There was a group of background hip-hop dancers chatting in front of the meeting room. Sakura walked in and saw the board members already seated. Kakashi sat in the front chair and held a remote. There was a wide screen in the back of him. The members chatted amongst themselves as Sakura and Sasuke sat in the only two available seats next to each other. Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up, ushering the room to be silent.

"As you all know, I've retired and left the business in the care of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha..." He paused as an applause went off. Sasuke stood up and nodded a thank you then sat back down next to Sakura, who looked bored as ever.

"But before I leave, I have constructed a project for the company. Lights..." He said as the lights were turned off. The screen showed a globe.

"We will be performing around the globe, with our main attraction being Ms. Sakura and Mr. Uchiha..." Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. He pressed a button showing France, then continued.

"Our first appearance will be in Paris, France." He said pointing to the screen. He changed the screen showing London.

"Next will be in Birmingham, London." He did a close up then changed the screen to several different countries.

"We will be performing in India, Kenya, China, Canada, the Carribean, New York, California, Spain, Germany, and finally Italy. We're touring and performing around the world. This should be in the time zone of thirty days."

"A-around the world?" Sakura mumbled to herself.

'_**You're the main attraction with Sasuke!'**_Inner Sakura yelled.

'True.'

"Sasuke, Sakura. You two are allowed to bring a limited amount of friends on the tour. Your parents have been contacted, and will be on separate transportation. Get to work on your dance routine and learn the cultures. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please review. I hope you like it. The next chapters are going to be the tour, etc. I love you all! In a friend kind of way. Any ideas/suggestions for any particular country performance, please leave comment. Thank you again!


	11. Practice Makes Perfect

I was finally able to have some one-on-one time with my computer…her name is Bobert. Lol. So I had to read my story again because I forgot what most of it was about, and I told myself….I said "Self, what the f*** were you thinking when you wrote this motherf***ing story. Waz you on crack? Cocaine? Weed?"

Yeah…so I noticed I had a lot of mistakes and what not so I'll definitely work on that. And yeah I also noticed that I never really said where the story takes place. It is in Miami, Florida!!! So as I promised this is chapter 11 of Temptations for dancing enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot about this little inconvenience in my life….I do not own Naruto. It's like every time I say that…I die a little bit inside. On with the story!!!

Oh yeah. They live in the U.S. in….

"_Our first appearance will be in Paris, France." He said pointing to the screen. He changed the screen showing London._

"_Next will be in Birmingham, London." He did a close up then changed the screen to several different countries._

"_We will be performing in India, Kenya, China, Canada, the Caribbean, New York, California, Spain, Germany, and finally Italy. We're touring and performing around the world. This should be in the time zone of thirty days."_

"_A-around the world?" Sakura mumbled to herself._

'_**You're the main attraction with Sasuke!'**__Inner Sakura yelled._

'_True.'_

"_Sasuke, Sakura. You two are allowed to bring a limited amount of friends on the tour. Your parents have been contacted, and will be on separate transportation. Get to work on your dance routine and learn the cultures. Meeting dismissed."_

After the meeting, Sakura came home only to find Ino sprawled across her bed. _"Figures."_ She thought. Ino had some attraction to Sakura's _clean_ bed. Key word: clean! Ino's looked like a pigsty. Not only did her name mean pig, but she had the characteristics of one too.

Sakura gathered a blanket and pillow from a nearby closet and transferred them to the comfy couch in the living room. Perhaps she would watch Scooby-Doo re-runs and fall asleep. (A/N: Sakura only stayed at Sasuke's house for the weekend…their not really married. It was just a filler-chapter :P ) The coming week would be brutal considering she now had practice every day from three to seven in the evening.

**The Next Morning…**

"Sakura wake the hell up!!!" Ino yelled from the bathroom down the hall.

"I'm up. I'm up." Sakura mumbled into her pillow. _"Was it morning already?"_

"What was that?" Ino said walking into the living room. "You said you don't want to get a ride from Sasuke-kun who said he was going to be here in approximately…ten minutes." She finished with a smug look on her face.

"NANI?!?" Sakura shot straight up from the comfy couch she was sleeping on, but realized she had made a wrong move. I guess that comfy couch wasn't as "comfy" as she thought. She had aches all over her body. "Did he call?"

"Yeah. Like forty-five minutes ago. I answered the phone for you and said you were in the shower. That probably turned him on….aside from his morning 'wood' and all. Don't give me that look. I know you were exhausted from yesterday's practice and I thought it would be better if you slept for a while. Besides you looked so kawaii!!!"

"Ino, just shut up." Sakura said before heading upstairs to her room to find something to wear.

"Excuse me miss but shut don't go up, it goes to the side-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP INO!!!" Sakura yelled before slamming her door shut.

Exactly ten minutes later Sakura heard a horn beeping from outside. _"Jeez, the guy definitely knows how to arrive on time."_She thought. She finished applying her make-up and ran down stairs.

"Sakura aren't you forgetting something?" Ino asked before Sakura could run out the door.

"No. I have everything I need for school."

"Something else…" Ino raised her eyebrows.

"I have lunch money. Wait I see what this is about…you want to drive with us. Ino, you have a car and can drive yourself to school." Sakura sighed in understanding for her jealous friend.

"Ugh!!! No! That's not what I'm talking about! I meant the tour. Kakashi called me yesterday."

"Oh…so what's the problem?" Sakura glanced at the living room clock. Poor Sasuke has been waiting for five minutes.

"You never even asked me if I wanted to be part of your dance team." Ino pouted.

"Ino, I'm so sorry. I forgot. Do you want to participate in the show? Would you want to actually be in it….with me?" Sakura asked sweetly, already knowing what Ino's answer would be.

"Yes. Thanks for asking!! I would like totally love to." Ino got her car keys and followed Sakura out the door.

"Okay practice is every day from three to seven. Come this afternoon."

"Yay!!! I can't wait."

"Bipolar ass." Sakura mumbled as she locked the door to their condo.

"I said, bipolar ass." Sakura said somewhat louder to Ino. Surprisingly Ino didn't reply with something sarcastic. Instead she was staring at something…or someone. Sakura turned around to see the focus of Ino's stare.

Standing next to a Novitec Rosso Ferrari 430 Scuderia in all of his arrogant glory was Sasuke. Not only did he arrive on time, but with style too. That car was potentially arrogant itself. And boy did it scream_ 'DANGER!' _All yellow, black racing stripes, tinted windows, and 717 hp. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sasuke was standing there with a black ACDC shirt with the print in yellow, faded jeans, and black and yellow Jordans. Could _he _be more arrogant? He actually matched his car. Unbelievable. Un-freaking-believable.

"Good morning to you too Sakura." Sasuke replied as his gaze roamed over her body. She rolled her eyes and stared at some grass at her feet, suddenly finding each blade interesting.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha. Woo!!! You just keep the ladies guessing don't you?" Ino said while dramatically fanning herself with her hand.

"Garage. Now." Sakura said before pushing Ino into their garage. She caught a glimpse of him smirking to himself— at her no doubt. She closed the garage door before turning to Ino. "Can you believe him?"

"Yes actually I can-"

"How dare he saunter over her looking fine as hell with his stupid expensive looking Ferrari?" Sakura huffed as she paced back and forth in the garage.

"Actually, he didn't saunter, he drove-"

"The nerve of that guy! I should kick that car, but I do have a love of cars. It's not the Ferrari's fault that Sasuke is so egotistical."

"Uh Sakura…"

"How dare he?!?"

"Sakura…."

"Playing with my emotions like that."

"He wasn't playing with your emotions. But that's beside the point-"

"He'll probably drug me, then take to some colt in the Highlands….and then feed me to a Sasquatch….Oh the horror!!!"

"Sakura!!! Get a hold of yourself and face him like a man!"

"…..but I'm not a man." She said somewhat mortified.

"Not literally. Ugh! Just go outside. You're seriously going to be late for school if you guys plan on visiting the Highlands….I mean stop for some breakfast or something." Ino muffled a laugh.

"Oh, ha ha." Sakura replied sarcastically as she headed for the garage door. "See you this afternoon, Ino. You already know where the studio is anyways."

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun getting eaten by the Chubaka!!!" Ino ran in her car before Sakura could ultimately hit her with something.

"I said a Sasquatch!" Sakura huffed and walked outside to face her greatest threat ever, the Uchiha. Sasuke raised a questionable eyebrow at her outburst.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Let's go." She said as she opened the passenger seat and got inside his car. Even the interior of the Novitec Rosso Ferrari was remarkable. The custom leather seats felt cool on her body and everything looked spotless and shiny. "Wow." She breathed.

"You like it Sakura?" Sasuke said into her ear. _"When the hell did he even get inside the car?"_

"Um…you could definitely say that." Was all she could muster as a response.

"Good." He said before backing out of her driveway. Soon they were off speeding on the road.

"Wait, where are we going? School is that way, remember?" Sakura asked over the roaring sound of the wind. Their windows were down, obviously to enjoy the full impact of the beast, so she had to practically yell to him.

"School doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Just enjoy the ride Haruno." He yelled back. And so she did. The wind in her hair, the water in her eyes, and the bugs in her teeth. Joking about the last part. Surprisingly, in just ten minutes, they were a few blocks away from Konoha High. That was pretty fast considering they took the long route to school.

"So did you have any ideas for dance routines for the tour in France?" Sakura asked as they pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Yeah, but we'll discuss them at practice." He said as he turned off the car and pulled the key from the ignition. He then turned to face her fully in his seat. "For some reason, you don't seem nervous at all. Why is that Haruno?"

"It's called facing your fears, like what I'm doing now." She said. _"Since when did he start calling me by my last name? What kind of kinky shit is this?"_She thought.

"Really? And what exactly are you _doing _now?" He seemed almost…fascinated.

"Duh. I'm talking to you." She said not even realizing what she was doing. It was almost as if she was giving him an open invitation.

"Are you saying that I'm one of your fears, Haruno? Perhaps, the greatest?" He was leaning towards her now, smirking. And he had called her Haruno again.

"In your dreams! But you're definitely the deadliest." She smiled leaning into him as well.

"Oh no Sakura Haruno. I am your greatest fear. So great in fact, you dream about me every night you're sleeping, think about me every second you're awake, and imagine me every time you're fucking." He said as his lips brushed hers.

"_The nerve of that arrogant, egotistical maniac!!! Fucking?!? FUCKING?!? She was a virgin for crying out loud. But he didn't need to know that. What the hell Sakura? Pull yourself together." _Sakura was battling with her inner self, but she was pretty sure her mouth had snapped open as soon as he said that last part. She couldn't even think of a comeback. Not even a "hey Sasuke, keep yourself in your pants" or a "gee Sasuke, how about you go jerk-off in the Atlantic Ocean and hope the sharks keep you busy." Nothing. She couldn't even form an "oh".

"Try not to keep your mouth open like that Haruno, or you'll be doing something you'll regret." He smirked. At that, she immediately snapped her mouth shut.

"You….you…HENTAI!!!! Ugh!!! Get away from me!" She finally managed to say something, more like yell, and stomped her way out of the car and parking lot.

"She so wants me." Sasuke said to himself, watching the fiery Haruno stomp her way to school.

**Practice… **

"You're late Sakura. Good afternoon Ino. Will you be joining us today? " Sasuke said while flipping through a stack of CDs.

"We took the bus." Sakura grumbled at a random wall. Ino started giggling.

"Hey Sasuke! Yeah, I'm going to be participating in this tour thingy. Oh and don't worry about Sakura. She's just mad that this hobo stole her wallet after she told him that he was just pretending and all he really wanted was some money to buy some cigarettes. But really Sakura, you only had two dollars in it anyway." Ino said sympathetically to her friend.

"It's not even the money Ino, it's my pride. It's been squished, like an ant under a fat kid's butt." Sakura grumbled some more.

"That's a pretty funny story." Sasuke was smiling at Sakura, who only turned her head in the opposite direction, doing a little "hmph" in the process. That made him chuckle.

"Oh, good gracious, I forgot to change. I'll be right back." Ino said as she hurried out the room, leaving the two in an awkward silence. (A/N: haha I love author's notes. I didn't really have anything else to say, so…yeah.)

"So uh…about this morning." Sakura started.

"What about this morning?" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, still looking through the stack.

"About you being all pervy and stuff…" She pressed.

"Sakura I have no idea what you're talking about. That wind from the Ferrari must have gotten to you. It's made you delusional." He said, shaking his head. He was obviously not going to talk about the matter.

"Ugh!!! What is with you? First you're acting normal, then you turn into a psycho pervert and flirt with me, then you just act like you don't even like me and nothing happened. Are you freaking PMSing? They have something for that you know. It's called Midol!" She yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do about it Sakura?" He sighed and placed the CDs on the stereo system.

"I don't know. Something. Tell me something." She said exasperated.

"Okay then. I like you." He said leaning against the mirrored walls. "I liked you ever since I saw you performing on stage, at the club."

"You mean that?" She said walking carefully towards him.

"Yes." Was all he replied.

"Then I guess…I like you too." She stopped in front of him. "I liked you ever since I saw you in the audience, watching me perform on stage at the club."

"Then what do we do now?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"We can be boyfriend and girlfriend, and you can give me a sensual kiss on the lips…right now." She smiled, arms around his neck.

"Anything you want, my sensual girlfriend." He said and kissed her passionately on the lips. He backed her into a mirror and pressed his body roughly against hers. That was the most heated kiss Sakura had ever felt in her entire life, and surprisingly, she wanted more.

"More Sasuke-kun." She moaned into his mouth. At that command, he lifted her legs so that she could wrap them around his torso. She was practically sucking his tongue out from his mouth. He responded with a sensual thrust against her body.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Two teenagers having a make-out session in a dance studio. And to think we came here for practice? Nice to see that _someone _is being naughty for once in her life." Ino had definitely chosen the wrong moment to enter the studio, or was it the right one?

**Author's note**

OMG finally!!! I finished this damned chapter. Lol. I forgot my style of writing and I was having some difficulties. But anyways I made this a bit perverted for you considering today was VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Woo hoo!!! Sadly, my valentine doesn't go to my school and we were both busy this weekend *tear*. But at least I have my dog, Starr, who is like my little sister…although she ate the rose I gave her. So whatever. I hope you like the chapter. So uh…yeah…REVIEW!!!!! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day everyone! You are all my valentines, even if I'm not yours :P


End file.
